Two Sides, One Story
by mspolapotter
Summary: A two-shot based on Hamilton's Helpless and Satisfied. Helpless: After years of hiding her true feelings, Ginny finally has the courage to tell him how she's been feeling about him all this time. Satisfied: Hermione reflects on the choices that has led her to speaking in Ginny's wedding as the maid of honor, when deep down she knows she could have been the bride.
1. Helpless

Surprise! New two-shot. Currently in a creative block (I kinda blame Hamilton) so I decided to use my current addiction to maybe try and lure me out of my sorry state. Here's the result. The story of Helpless and Satisfied, warped to fit Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

 _ **Helpless**_

Growing up as the only girl among seven children, I had to work extra hard to make sure my voice was heard. Contrary to popular belief, my being the only girl (and the youngest) didn't help much. Sure I got my way a couple of times, but soon enough, you learn. You start seeing the exhaustion in your mother's eyes, so you learn to take care of yourself instead of trying to hog the attention.

I have never had anyone look out for me the way Hermione always has. From the moment we reconnected after having survived unique Basilisk attacks, we've had an unbreakable connection. Cliché as it may sound, Hermione was the sister I never had. And she guided me through moments in my life that my mother couldn't, as she had only raised sons for most of her years.

There's no denying that I've loved Harry Potter the moment I laid my eyes on him. I was only ten. There's also no denying that the next few years following that, I basically threw myself at him. But after some very sound advice from Hermione, I decided it was about time I explored other options. I learned to keep my admiration for Harry under wraps for some years, until finally I realized I was ready to deal with it again.

It happened one year following the defeat of Lord Voldemort. A Victory Ball was held to celebrate this, plus the reconstruction of the Ministry and Hogwarts. Of course, everyone who survived the battle were treated as guests of honor. This included my family, my classmates, and of course, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I don't know what it was, but the moment Harry entered the hall, my chest swelled. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. I felt bad for Dean, who I had been dancing with at the time, because I knew it was obvious that my attention wasn't on him.

I wondered how, after all these years, Harry still managed to make me feel helpless.

Once the formalities were over, I took Hermione aside.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, grasping her hands firmly. I dragged her away from the crowd. We looked for a secluded hall away from prying eyes.

"Is there a problem?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no," I reassure her. "I just feel—helpless. Hermione I can't wait any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"It's still Harry," I confessed. "It's always been Harry."

Hermione beamed at me. For some reason tears started to well up at the corners of her eyes, and for a while I was worried. But just before I managed to ask, she spoke.

"I just—," she started, engulfing me in a tight embrace. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"I'm just a little worried. Doesn't he still see me as Ron's little sister?"

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Ginny Weasley you are so much more than just Ronald Weasley's sister. I assure you he sees that."

We walk back to the Great Hall hand in hand and started looking for Harry. The people in the Hall had almost doubled in number since we left. We milled around, rubbing elbows, being introduced to people we didn't know.

 _Then there he was_.

He was across the Hall with Ron, talking to some foreign dignitary. Our eyes locked for a split-second, but Hermione had already pulled me along. She probably spotted him as well.

"Hello, boys," Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"Ms. Granger, I presume?" the dignitary began. "And…?"

"Ms. Ginny Weasley," Harry answered, putting an arm around my waist. "She was one of the warriors in the final battle. Rallied her own small army of seventh-years and led most of the first-years to safety. Also one of the original members of Dumbledore's Army and the Hogwarts rebellion."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I smiled at the dignitary.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Weasley," he said. "Douglas Mercer."

"Pleasure is all mine," I replied politely.

"Well, it's been a swell conversation, but I must get going," Mercer said. He raised his glass and left the four of us.

"Ron, I'd love to dance," Hermione prompted. He grinned.

"Well then let's dance," he replied. He took Hermione's hand and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

Harry and I stared at the ground for a while, unsure of what to do next.

"Would you like to dance?" he finally asked.

"I'd love to."

We made our way to the dance floor just as the band started a lively waltz. He placed one arm around my waist and took my hand, guiding me as we glided across the floor.

"I didn't know I had my small army," I began, trying to break the ice. He laughed; a good sign. "I thought I'd be introduced as Ronald's little sister."

"Ginny," he said. "You're so much more than that. You're not helpless."

I allowed myself to be guided by him as the music continued to play in the background. We swayed together in each other's arms, eyes locked on one another.

"What do you say we find a place to talk?" He prompted once the music was over.

I beamed back at him. "I would love to."

* * *

Two weeks later I found myself in the unlikely position of waiting in the living room, accompanied by Hermione. Harry and I began our relationship the night of the ball, and now here he was asking my father (and my brothers) for my hand in marriage. I told him he didn't need to, that my parents would be happy regardless, but he insisted.

"Two weeks might be too soon," he said. "And with all that your family has done for me, I want to do right by them."

"What are you worried about, honestly?" Hermione asked, watching me pace listlessly around the living room.

"My father and brothers beating Harry up," I replied. It was an honest answer.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Harry entered, beaming at me.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

The planning took all of one month. We planned a ceremony similar to Bill and Fleur's in a tent on our backyard. Of course we had to take some measures to ensure that we would have the privacy we wanted for our ceremony. Mum planned the whole thing of course, from the invitations right down to the food. I had just one request, that she let me find my dress with Hermione. We went dress shopping in popular wizarding boutiques, until Hermione got fed up and took me shopping in London instead.

But in all honesty? Aesthetics didn't matter to me. And sure, I loved the dress I was wearing, and I was happy to see familiar faces in the crowd as I walked down the aisle. Ultimately, all that matters is what lies at the end of it. I was marrying Harry Potter. _Harry Potter_ , the love of my life.

That was all I needed.


	2. Satisfied

_**Satisfied**_

The whole tent was filled with noises of happiness. Friends exchanging stories. Glasses clinking. Children laughing. Music playing. Couples on the floor dancing. This room didn't just contain happiness—it was filled with joy. I am reminded of the night Bill and Fleur got married, only tonight there was no reason for us to be wary and afraid. From my seat I could see Harry swaying happily with Ginny in his arms. They held each other tightly, much like that night when they reconnected at the Ball.

The music started to die down and the crowd grew quiet. Ron stood up and started giving his best man's speech. It was mostly stories about him and Ginny. About how his life changed when he met Harry. About how he saw Ginny change and grow up. About how this was an event he'd hoped to delay for the longest time. The crowd laughs.

"But ultimately," he said, nearing the end of his speech. "I knew that you two were meant for each other. Some people do not find the person they're meant to be with until after they've had their heart broken multiple times. You two are lucky to have found each other when you were young, and to have fought for your love. Together.

"To the bride and groom!"

The crowd echoed him and applauded.

"Now, a word from our Maid of Honor, Ms. Hermione Granger!" he called.

The crowd applauded, their eyes on me. I stand up with a sheepish grin, and no idea what to say. So I breathe and raise my glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to the groom."

The crowd echoed.

"To the bride."

The crowd echoed once more.

"To your union," I continued, searching for words, "and the hope that you will both be satisfied."

I do not know what else to say.

I rewind back to the night which I possibly consider the worst night of my life. I remember that night, which I know I will regret up to the day I die. I remember the people, ones I've last seen during the darkest hour in Wizarding history. Yet there we all were, alive, in the same Hall that served as a battleground only one year ago.

* * *

I remember passing through the crowd and receiving nods and smiles, both from people I've known for a while, and people I'm yet to meet. Admittedly, it wasn't the most comfortable feeling. So I opted to leave the Hall for a while. It felt a little suffocating in there. I was not one to enjoy being left to my own devices in social functions like this.

I sat down on the staircase leading to the dormitories, probably looking quite helpless in my tulle ball gown, a flute of champagne in one hand. I took the drink in tiny sips, just so I would have an excuse to stay behind. More people arrived, but a lot of them didn't even look twice at me. Those who did however, didn't ask what I was doing outside. Until, of course, Harry and Ron showed up.

"We were looking for you inside, where did you go?" Ron asked.

"It was too warm," I said with a shrug.

"Well…Maybe you should've worn different dress robes," he said.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"Well, there's dancing to be done," Ron said with a shrug motioning back to the Hall. "You wouldn't want your effort wearing that enormous dress go to waste would you, 'Mione?"

"I'll catch up with you later," I told Ron. I expected Harry to stand up and follow him back into the Hall, but to my surprise, he took of his jacket and sat next to me."

"We'll catch up with you later," Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "Alright."

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked as soon as Ron was out of earshot. "I know you did not spend hours on that just to stay outside getting drunk on champagne."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Besides if you want to get drunk that is not the way to do it," he added. I laughed.

"I'm still not used to all the attention," I finally admitted. "Everyone kept staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable."

"Well who wouldn't stare at you," he said. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

The funny thing was the way I stared at him tonight felt very odd. The more I stared at his eyes the more I realized that I hadn't stared at them long enough. He took my hand and for a split second I felt something close to an electric shock, but I didn't pull away. I could feel my body becoming warmer, and I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the tulle of my dress. There was something in the air around us tonight, and I know that he could feel it too. His face was so close to mine that I could see the specks of blue in his green eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"In all the times we've been alone, I always wonder why I never took the chance and…just kissed you."

"I—I have no idea how to respond," I replied truthfully. Silence stretched between us for a while, but it was not the awkward kind. It was a silence filled with meaning, the kind of silence that happened in between life-changing moments.

"Something tells me that something's about to happen," he said in a low voice. "Tell me you can feel it too."

"Harry—" Just before anything happened however, Ron arrived.

"Um, we're all wanted inside," he said. I took a deep breath and gathered all the layers of my dress, the now-empty glass in one hand.

We all entered the room together, Ron in the lead. Behind the tulle folds of my dress, I was still holding Harry's hand, as if it were a reminder that we were going to finish what we accidentally started.

The dancing stopped and then several people spoke. I was too preoccupied to focus, preoccupied by how satisfying it was to have Harry's hand in mine.

Once the formalities were over, I was approached by a distressed-yet-absolutely-still stunning Ginny. Instinctively, I let go of Harry's hand.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, grasping both my hands firmly. I let her drag me away from the Hall, and back to the staircase where I was earlier.

"Is there a problem?" At this point, I was starting to get worried.

"No, no," She reassures me. Her eyebrows were knotted in confusion, and her lips quivered from time to time, as if she was stopping herself from smiling. She wrung her hands repeatedly and rubbed them together. "I just feel—helpless. Hermione I can't wait any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"It's still Harry," she confessed. "It's always been Harry."

I couldn't do anything else but force my face into a smile. Of course, something like this had to happen. I could feel blood rushing to my face and tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. I saw her expression change from excitement to worry and pulled her into a hug.

"I just—," I began, not knowing what to say. I decided to go with something true and yet vague.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

I could feel some part of me shrivel inside. I wanted to run away—or maybe hide in my dress. Right now it felt bigger than my entire being. I couldn't breathe properly and I tried my best to keep my composure, which is not easy considering I missed my chance by a few seconds.

I heard her mutter worriedly about being labeled as Ron's sister.

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Ginny Weasley you are so much more than just Ronald Weasley's sister. I assure you he sees that."

We walk back to the Great Hall hand in hand and started looking for Harry. The people in the Hall had almost doubled in number since we left. As we milled around, rubbing elbows, being introduced to people we didn't know, I started rationalizing why I didn't tell her that something nearly happened between Harry and I.

We are introduced to people of the Daily Prophet. I thank them for continuing to spread the truth. I tell them they are fighting a good fight.

On rationalizing: First, this is what people expect. Harry and Ginny—perfection. She stayed behind and fought a fight of her own while he was out there saving the world. They were lovers who had a plan, not only for themselves, but for the rest of the world they lived in.

(At least that's what I read from the tabloids. And oddly enough, they weren't wrong.)

 _There he was_.

He was across the Hall with Ron, talking to some foreign dignitary. I looked at him longingly. I try to speak to him with just a look. _We both want to. But we know we can't._

On rationalizing: Second, Harry and I was a thing that Rita Skeeter ruined several years ago. Besides, me marrying Ron would make more sense. It would make all of us family.

I drag Ginny towards them.

"Hello, boys," I greeted cheerfully. Harry's hands brush against mine but I instinctively pull back. I put myself in between him and Ron. I hope he gets the message.

"Ms. Granger, I presume?" the dignitary began, shaking my hand. He turned to Ginny. "And…?"

"Ms. Ginny Weasley," Harry answered, putting an arm around her waist. "She was one of the warriors in the final battle. Rallied her own small army of seventh-years and led most of the first-years to safety. Also one of the original members of Dumbledore's Army and the Hogwarts rebellion."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Weasley," he said. "Douglas Mercer."

"Pleasure is all mine," Ginny replied politely.

"Well, it's been a swell conversation, but I must get going," Mercer said. He raised his glass and left the four of us.

On rationalizing: Third, if I'd told Ginny about Harry and my moment, she would keep her mouth shut about Harry and pretend to be happy for us. And Ginny deserves more than just to settle. It's what she's done her whole life. Settle on hand-me-downs. Settle on having the least attention. Harry was the one thing she could have that she truly wanted. That she has been truly wanting.

I need to get out of here.

"Ron, I'd love to dance," I prompted, offering him my hand.

"Well then let's dance," he replied. He allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, but took the lead in the dance once I let him.

I looked over my shoulder for them as Ron and I twirled around the dance floor. Soon, they joined us in the lively waltz.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. I assume he noticed my eyes darting around.

I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "Yeah. Perfect."

He beamed back at me and we continued to dance.

By the time the song ended, the two of them were nowhere to be found.

* * *

And so I find myself a mere two hours before the wedding, about to run up to see how Ginny's doing, when Harry grabs me by the elbow and asks to talk.

I'd been afraid of this.

"Why did you do it?"

"Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hermione I know I'm not nearly as smart as you, but please do not think I'm stupid enough to miss what's happened that night at the ball. Something happened between us."

"Something _almost_ happened," I clarified.

"Hermione, I love Ginny, but when I think of you—I'm not sure I will ever be satisfied without having explored what we could have been."

"That makes two of us then," I replied. I cracked a half-smile. "Excuse me, I have to go. Your bride needs me."

* * *

I feel like hours have passed and yet I still have no proper words to say. I turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, you know I've always looked at you as my sister," I say. This was the truth. "I thank you for letting me take you dress shopping—" everyone laughs "—and for letting me be a part of this very important moment in your life. I will always love you, and I'm very happy for you." And then, I turned to Harry. I could feel tears threatening to fall. My heartbeat raced and my knees threatened to give. I have to stay strong.

"Harry," I breathed. "You know how I feel for you. You are, quite possibly, one of the most remarkable men I've ever met." He looked at me knowingly. I'm not sure how long we'll be able to keep this charade up. "Please take care of my sister. She is one of the most remarkable women I've ever met. You will never find anyone more trustworthy or more understanding. Take care of her. Take care of each other." I stared at him meaningfully.

 _Take care of her like you have always taken care of me._

I beamed and wiped the tears at the corner of my eyes. I raised my glass.

"To the groom."

The crowd echoed.

"To the bride."

The crowd echoed once more.

"Know that I'm always here for you, for the both of you, as your sister. Here's to your union, and the hope that both of you will always be satisfied. Cheers."

The crowd echoes and applauds.

I look at the way Harry stares at Ginny and take comfort in the fact that he truly loves her, maybe even more than he thinks he loves me.

I look away and find no comfort in the fact that perhaps I will never be satisfied.

* * *

Let me just say that it feels amazing to write again, after months and months and months. *Breathes sigh of relief.*


End file.
